-a little pain-
by Hime eL En
Summary: Summary : Hey, Tenang saja aku ada disini menunggu mu, orang pertama yang menunggu mu pulang, yaaa walau menunggu itu sedikit menyakitkan, tapi itu tak masalah karena Aku Mencintai Mu -a little pain-


Summary :

Hey, Tenang saja aku ada disini menunggu mu, orang pertama yang menunggu mu pulang, yaaa walau menunggu itu sedikit menyakitkan, tapi itu tak masalah karena Aku Mencintai Mu

-a little pain-

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Abal, Ooc Dll

Chara : Naruto X Hinata

Happy Reading

 **-a little pain-**

 _Sedikit Menyakitkan_

Senja di sore itu menemani kepergihan dirinya

Kepergihan pria yang sangat ku cintai

Pria yang telah menjadi kekasihku 6 tahun lamanya Uzumaki Naruto

Hei, Langit orange begitu indah tapi mengapa hujan datang tanpa di jemput?

Bahkan tanpa memberi tanda?

Hei, hujan mengapa kau datang padahal langit begitu cerah?

Hati ku begitu bahagia sungguh bahagia secerah langit orange di senja itu mengantar kepergian pria ku yang akan memulai mengejar mimpi nya mendapatkan Beasiswa di Universitas Teknik Delft Belanda teknik Arsitektur Design progam Megister.

Wah hebat bukan? Wanita mana yang tak bangga jika pria tercinta nya akan mengejar mimpi bersekolah di Universitas elite dan ternama?

Nah, lalu mengapa ada rasa perih di dalam hati ku ini?

.

.

.

.

"Ah Naruto-kun mimpimu terkabul" aku tersenyum memandang pria ku yg kini begitu tampan dengan setelan kemeja hitam nya

"Yaah Hinata mimpiku akan terwujud berkat do'a mu, karena kau selalu mendukung ku" pria itu memberi senyum lima jari yg begitu ceria

"Nee Naruto-kun aku sangat senang, sangat sangat senang" Ku kepal erat kedua lengan ku ah begitu sakit dan perih kenapa, bukan kah aku bahagia?

Pria ku ini tidak pergi ia hanya mengejar mimpinya

"Hei Hinata aku aku" ku lirik pria di hadapan ku dengan bulir bening yg berlomba mencoba keluar dari kelopak ku

"Mmm Naru.." ah aku tak bisa menahan nya lagi menahan rasa sakit di dada ini dan juga bulir bening yang keroyokan meminta keluar dari irish ku

"Hinata" suara baritone pria di hadapan ku

pria itu masih menundukan kepala nya dalam, wajah tampan nya tertutup surai kuning nya

"Jangan bersedih" Naruto pria di hadapanku membawa ku kedalam dekapan nya dekapan yg sering dan selalu aku rasakan, dekapan yang biasanya setia menemani ku, dekapan yang begitu hangat yang menjadi obat di setiap keadaan ku dan dekapan pria ku kekasih ku, dekapan pangeran ku Uzumaki Naruto yang mulai beberapa jam kedepan tidak akan kurasakan lagi untuk beberapa tahun di masa depan

"Naa...ru.. aku mencintai mu sangat mencintai mu" hancur sudah pertahan ku air mata dari irish ku membajiri wajah ku membasahi kemeja hitam milik Naruto

"Emmmm aku juga" suara parau pria yg kini memeluk ku suara itu terisak

Hey, Naruto-kun menangis

"Jangan melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku benci ini" pria bernama Naruto memeluk ku lebih erat aku dapat mendengar suara tangis nya walau tak sekeras suara ku

Naruto-Kun juga sedih rupanya

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hohodenda**_

 _ **ushirosugata ni**_

 _ **Nakisou na kao wo**_

 _ **kakushiteta**_

 _ **Yasashisa de**_

 _ **mune ga itakute**_

 _ **Konna ni hibi ga itooshikute**_

 _ **Aku tersenyum,**_

 _ **tapi dibalik sosok ini**_

 _ **Tersembunyi wajah**_

 _ **yang seakan menangis**_

 _ **Dengan kebaikan mu**_

 _ **hati ku terasa sakit**_

 _ **Hari-hari seperti inilah yang aku cintai**_

.

.

.

.

Lengan itu menggenggam erat tak kalah erat dengan genggamman yang ku berikan

Bekas air mata masih menempel lekat di sepasang irish kami

Ku hirup dalam bau cirtus segar milik Naruto-Kun bau yang akan sangat ku rindukan

"Tunggu aku Hinata" pria yg kini lengan nya tengah ku genggam berbisik lembut di telinga ku

Ku tatap kelereng saphir irish bening yang memerah meninggalkan jejak air mata yang begitu jelas

"Aku akan langsung melamar mu setelah lulus dan kembali" Pria itu bergumam lagi pria ku yg biasa nya tertawa konyol bersama ku kini menatap ku tegas dan serius

"Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menunggu mu" aku tersenyum getir mata ku bahkan panas ah mengapa seberat ini

"Demo, Naruto-kun apa seberat ini, Sesedih ini berpisah dengan mu aku.." lagi lagi tangis ku mebeludak aku sungguh tak rela berpisah dengan nya

"Kau pikir aku tidak, aku benci perpisahan ini kau satu satu nya orang yg membuat ku berat untuk pergi, kau tau hime aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu" pria bersurai kuning itu menenggelamkan wajah nya ke bahuku

"Tapi aku harus pergi, aku ingin bersekolah tinggi sukses dan membahagiakan mu" pria itu mengangkat wajah nya dan tersenyum

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nukumori wa kono te ni**_

 _ **Azayaka na mama ikiteiru**_

 _ **Wasuretakunai mono**_

 _ **Uketotta ai wo mirai ni kaenagara**_

 _ **Kehangatan yang ada di tangan ini**_

 _ **Selalu hidup dengan gemilang**_

 _ **Itulah hal yang tak ingin ku lupakan**_

 _ **Sambil pulang ke masa depan, aku mengambil cinta itu**_

.

.

.

.

Sebuah ciuman tepat di dahi ku

Genggaman lengan yang mulai mengendur

Bau pria ku yang makin menghilang

Kehangatan yang mulai sirnah

Langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh

Lambaian tangan yang semakin lekat

Sosok yang akan segera pergi

Senyuman yang tergantikan dengan isak

Tangisan yang semakin mendalam

Kenyataan yang harus kami hadapi

"Berjuanglah Naruto-kun Do'a ku selalu yang terbaik untukmu" aku tersenyum menahan tangis menyaksikan sosok kekasih ku

"Jaga diri mu Hime aku akan selalu merindukan mu" Naruto mengusap asal air mata yang hampir lolos dari irish nya

"Baka, kau juga Naru jangan banyak minum soda, perbanyak minum air mineral, jangan banyak makan mie, makan lah makanan yang sehat, pakailah selalu minyak angin lavender, jangan sampai masuk angin, jangan membuatku khawatir aku menyayangimu" melambaikan tangan ku tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang susah payah ku ukir

"Haha jangan so kuat menangis lah cengeng" ia membalas lambaian ku tersenyum manis ceria sangat cocok dengan warna orange yang menghiasi langit

"Tunggu Aku Hime"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ato nani wo hanaseta darou**_

 _ **Hanarete shimau sono mae ni**_

 _ **Sabishisa wo kanjiru koto wa**_

 _ **Kodoku to dokoka chigatte ite**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya sedikit yang bisa ku katakan**_

 _ **Sebelum kita berpisah**_

 _ **Kesepian yang ku rasakan**_

 _ **Apa bedanya dengan kesendirian**_

.

.

.

.

Detik berganti jam yang terus menjadi hari

Hari yang ku lewati tanpa kehadiran diri nya kekasih ku

"Aku rasa tanpa nya tak seburuk yang ku pikirkan" seulas senyum ku sembahkan ,yah aku berpikir demikian berbeda 180° dengan kenyataan yang ku alami

Ayolah aku tak baik-baik saja tanpa nya nyatanya beberapa hari tanpa nya hari ku tak berwarna

Bayangkan saja 6 tahun kami menghabiskan waktu bersama selalu bersama dan kini ?

.

.

.

.

"Hei jangan menangis terus, ini hanya sebentar, aku mencintai mu" sebuah pesan yang muncul di layar ponselku

Aku tersenyum hanya dengan sebuah pesan singkat di malam hari mampu membuat ku tersenyum

Pesan singkat yang merupakan obat pengahapus segala kegelisahan dan kehampaan di hati ini

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Naruto-Kun apa kau merindukan ku"

"Aku sangat merindukan mu Naruto-Kun"

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, gomen akhir alhir ini aku sangat sibuk"

"Ah Hinata nanti akan ku hubungi saat aku luang"

"Gomen Hinata mengertilah aku sedang sibuk"

"Maaf aku benar benar sibuk"

Ku pandangi layar ponsel ku bosan hanya empat pesan singkat dari Naruto-Kun dalam waktu seminggu bakan ia sama sekali tak meghubungi ku

Apa dia sesibuk itu?

Ternyata benar jarak tak berbohong

Aku dan Naruto jauh bukan hanya jarak

Namun hati kami juga jauh

"Hahh" hela nafas ku ,kesal bukan main karena Naruto begitu sibuk

Aku ingin marah menjambak rambut kuning atau mencubit pipi nya seperti yang biasa ku lakuakan, namun kini tak bisa jangankan untuk menjambak rambut jabrik kuning atau mencubit pipi nya melihat rambut kuning itu saja tak mampu

Ah ah lihat saja jika dia menghubungi ku tak akan ku gubris

.

.

.

.

Ponsel ku berdering sebuah panggilan dengan nama UzuNaru menampilkan photo diriku dengan pria bersurai kuning yang tengah tersenyum bahagia

Segera ku angkat panggilan tersebut

Hei mengapa aku mengangkat nya bukan kah aku tak akan menggubris nya

"Moshi moshi Hinata"

Sebuah suara di sebrang sana suara yang begitu sangat aku rindukan.

"Gomen Hime kemarin kemarin aku sibuk sekali, aku tak dapat mengangkat telepon mu" suara itu berbunyi lagi entah mengapa menimbulkan seulas senyum di bibirku

"Hime ku, aku benar benar kersepian disini"

"Aku merindukan mu"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kaze no ne ni yuuyami ni natsukashii kimi wo omoidasu**_

 _ **Itsu made mo issho da yo, to kanawanu koto kurikaeshi**_

 _ **Suara angin di senja hari, mengingatkan ku pada diri mu yang ku rindu**_

 _ **Sampai kapan pun kita selalu bersama dan hal yang tak terwujud itu tidak bisa terulang**_

.

.

.

.

Suara Cempreng yang sering ku dengar

Tiba tiba menjelma menjadi sulit untuk ku dengar

Menjelma menjadi suara yang paling ku rindukan

Wajah yang bisanya sering ku lihat

Tiba tiba menjelma menjadi wajah yang sulit kulihat

Wajah yang sangat ingit ku lihat

Wajah yang sangat ku rindukan

Senyuman yang biasanya selalu ku menghiasi hari ku

Kini menjelma menjadi Senyuman yang paling palinf ku rindukan

Suara, Wajah dan Senyuman milik Naruto-Kun

.

.

.

.

"Hei Hinata inikan zaman modern canggih, jarak bukan lagi masalah bukan? Jadi tak usah berlebihan"

Kau memang benar zaman memang canggih lalu mengapa?

Ini bukan hanya soal jarak berpisah dengan Naruto bagiku adalah hal yang paling tak kuinginkan ini soal keegoisan ku, kehampaan yang baru ku rasakan saat Naruto jauh dari ku saat Naruto tak menghiasi keseharian ku lagi

"Hinata jagan terlalu mengharapkan nya, mungkin saja Naruto mu itu bermain degan wanita cantik disana"

Sayang nya itu bukanlah hal yang ku pikirkan dan ku takutkan, karena Naruto ku bukanlah pria brengsek seperti itu, yang ku takutkan hanyalah, apa Naruto baik baik saja tanpa aku disisi nya?

"Sudahlah bukan kah menunggu adalah hal yang menyebalkan? Mengapa tak mencintai cinta yang jelas ada di depan mata saja"

Ah itu benar menunggu adalah hal yang menyebalkan dan sedikit menyakitkan

Mencintai cinta yang ada di depan mata ku memang lebih mudah karena mencintai cinta yang jauh itu menyakitkan

.

.

.

.

Langit malam ini sedikit gelap menutupi bintang yang harusnya menyinari malam ku

Naruto yang malam ini juga tak menhubungi ku

Ternyata memang benar mencintai seorang yang jauh itu menyakitkan

Ku lirik layar ponselku sebuah pesan masuk dengan pengirim bernama Gaara

Ah Aku rasa mencintai seorang yang jelas dan dekat akan lebih mudah

"Derrrrrttttttt" ponsel ku berdering lagi hanya saja kini bukan lagi sebuah pesan masuk melainkan seuah panggilan dengan nama UzuNaru juga photo diriku bersama seorang pria bersurai kuning

"Halo, Naruto-Kun ada apa" ucapku mengawali pembicaraan dengan pria di sebrang sana

"Halo Hime, tidak ada aku hanya menrindukan mu, merindukan suara mu"

Pria disebrang sana mengeluarkan suara suara indah yang begitu ku rindukan

"Ah begitu rupanya, aku juga merindukan mu"

"Emhhh Hinata, jaga hatimu ya tunggu aku kepulangan ku ya Hime, Aku sangat mencintai mu"

 _Aku tersenyum_

 _Ah sepertinya mencintai Naruto-Kun tak peduli dekat atau jauh itu tak mengubah apapun karena bagi ku mencintai Naruto-Kun adalah hal tebaik untuk ku tak peduli walau itu bukan lah hal yang mudah_

"Ah ,Tenang saja aku ada disini menunggu mu, orang pertama yang menunggu mu pulang, yaaa walau menunggu itu sedikit menyakitkan, itu tak masalah karena Aku mencintai mu Naruto-Kun"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Itsuka hanarebanare ni naru higa kite mo**_

 _ **Anata o omotta hibi ga areba sora de ii**_

 _ **Itsuka hanareta imi o shiru hi ga kuru yo**_

 _ **Yakusoku suru kara ashita e**_

 _ **Bahkan jika hari itu akan datang,**_

 _ **Jika ada hari-hari dimana aku bisa memikirkan kamu,**_

 _ **aku rasa itu baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **Suatu hari makna di balik perpisahan kita akan muncul**_

 _ **Karena kita membuat janji, mari kita melangkah ke hari esok.**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku menunggu mu walau itu sedikit menyakitkan**_

 **-a little pain-**

.

.

.

.

.

Halo aku datang fanfic gaje akibat galau karena pisah sama pacar ku huaaaaa

Ini sebenernya fanfic dengan ide beradasarkan dari kehidupan ku Ldr Jakarta - Jepang duh sakit nya tuh gimana gitu

Ahhh maaf malah jadi curhat

Terimakasih yang sudi membaca mohon review kritikan saran dari para reader sangat berguna untuk ku:)


End file.
